reid's big sister
by ashlovesCM
Summary: Growing up Reid always knew he was an only child, but what if he was wrong? When the BAU look into a case of a child abduction they uncover that this isn't a single abduction but that young girls have been going missing, years apart, since the 50's and Reid's parents have something to do with it.
1. their angelic little girl

Diana slowly walked along the footpath, William slightly behind her. Their seven year old daughter, Desiree, ran ahead of them.

"Desiree!" Diana called to her daughter.

"Relax, Sweetie. She's just having some fun" William said and planted a soft kiss on his wife's cheek.

"I know that, Will" She said and entwined their fingers. "I just worry about her falling over and hurting herself" She added.

"Do you want me to go bring her back?" He asked, fully ready to do whatever his wife asked of him.

Diana paused for a moment then shook her head and smiled. "I'm sure she's fine. Anyway, the tyre swing is only a little bit ahead, we'll meet her there" She said and delicately placed a gentle kiss on her husband's lips.

He smiled as she did so then they turned and walked along the dusty track, it wasn't uncommon for the Reid's to go walking with their daughter on a Sunday, it was the only day out of the whole week Diana wasn't preparing for a lecture at the college she worked at.

As they turned a corner on the track the lush grass and towering trees came into view, the tyre swing Diana had talked about minutes before hanging motionless from one tree.

William smiled and let go of Diana's hand. "Where are you, Munch?" He called out in his playful voice, waiting for Desiree to jump out behind a tree and scare them. A few moments passed without a reply so he called to her again. "Des, where are you?" this time he was a little worried, there was a steep slope a hundred meters or so into the woods she might of fallen down.

"Desiree, where are you?" Diana called, searching for any sign of her long blonde hair, like her mom's.

"Come on, Des. This isn't funny anymore" Will called out after a long pause.

"Diana turned to her husband, panic stricken. "Where is she Will?" She asked with her hand on her chest.

"I don't know… I'm gonna go check the woods, you look round here for her" He gushed out then ran towards the wooded area. Diana nodded and started looking madly behind bushes and overgrown patches of grass she might be hiding in. Will called her name out as he ran through the wood, only stopping a few feet shy of the craggy slope. He got down on his front and peered over the side, looking for any sign of her, but he never saw anything.

"Desiree, where are you?" Diana called; she could tell something was very wrong. She heard feet slapping against the floor and turned towards the woods, hoping to see her young daughter trying to surprise her. But all she saw was the little girl's panicking father. "Did you find her?" She asked.

Will shook his head; he was obviously out of breath. "There's no sign of her going anywhere near the slope" He puffed out.

"Well, then where is she?" Diana asked, even though she knew he didn't know the answer.

"I don't know… maybe we should call the cops" He said and stood up straight now that he had regained his breath.

"But what if she's just hiding?" Diana asked, she was holding onto the hope her little girl was just trying to pull a prank on them even though in her heart of hearts she knew it wasn't true.

Will just looked at her for a long moment then reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and dialled 911. "Hello?" He said into his phone. "Yeah, my daughter's missing" Diana heard him say but she walked away before she had to hear the rest. The police would be there soon, the nearest police department was only 10 miles north from where they were.

William talked for a while on the phone; probably giving directions to the operator the police could find where they were quickly. 20 or so minutes later and the police were on seen, four cops in total.

One took the lead role and told the other three to look for the girl while he talked to the parents. They asked all the usual questions, when did they last see her, what was she wearing, was she mad at them, could she have run away, etc. William answered most the questions while Diana looked round, obviously stressed.

After talking for a long time with the cop he explained to Will that, as it was only a few hours until the sunset, they were going to call in more officers and a lead detective so has to best utilise the few hours they had before they'd have to call it a night. William nodded and took it all in then took his wife to the side to explain everything but she was so distraught with the whole situation she didn't look like she was listening.

Within the next hour almost twenty cops had been brought in, along with a family liaison officer and someone to head the investigation. The cops carried on searching even after the sunset and tried their best to stay as late as they could but soon they realized they weren't going to find anything useful in the dark and they were most likely trampling over evidence.

The liaison officer escorted Diana and William home but neither of them slept; William drove round the neighbourhood to see if she had got lost while trying to get home while Diana studied all the maps in the house to see where she might have gone. The liaison officer came back bright and early and the search was resumed, but no evidence was ever discovered. Desiree's face was put on every milk cartoon in Nevada and surrounding states and she was mentioned on most news channels for a month after her disappearance. But soon everybody seemed to lose interest, the police couldn't find any new leads and the case went cold. But William and Diana never forgot their angelic little girl.


	2. looks like you're going home, Reid

"Sir, we have a case" JJ said as she leaned into Hotch's office. Hotch nodded at her, finished what he was writing then followed her to the briefing where the rest of the team were waiting.

"Eight hours ago Lilly Mae Crawford went missing from a footpath on the outskirts of Mount Wilson in Las Vegas, Nevada" JJ said as Hotch settled into his chair. "The local police department have had search teams out for almost all of that time and they haven't found anything… it's like she just vanished" JJ added as she clicked through a few pictures on the screen of a little blonde hair, blued eyed Lilly Mae.

"Looks like you're going home, Reid" Morgan said jokingly and laughed.

"There's something else" JJ said quietly. The team looked up at her with confused faces and JJ let out a breath. "One of the cops thinks this is a serial abduction… He led a child abduction case identical to this but, because it was eleven years ago, the local PD aren't taking him seriously"

"An UnSub that can go over ten years without abducting a child? What are the chances of that?" Morgan asked.

"It's exceedingly unlikely" Reid answered.

"No percentage for me, huh?" He said with a little laugh and grin.

"14% of all known criminals haven't committed the same offence within ten years of the first offence, but that's including every crime, not just abductions or murder" He replied. Morgan raised an eyebrow then picked up his thin briefing folder.

"Wheels up in thirty" Hotch said, grabbed his briefing folder and left the room.

"So, pretty boy. What adventures will _you_ be getting up to in the adult's playground?" Morgan asked playfully.

"I'd rather just get on with the case" Reid replied quietly, took his own briefing folder and walked back to his desk. Morgan raised an eyebrow at Emily but she just shrugged and went back to her desk with the folder.

"Everything alright, Spence?" JJ asked as she stopped by his desk.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" He replied with a question as he dragged his eyes away from the case file, although there wasn't much in it.

"No reason, just…" She began but couldn't find the right words so gave up trying. "I'll see you on the jet" She finally said before smiling and walking away.

He hadn't meant to be so snappy with her and Morgan; he just always got stressed when there was a case in his hometown, Las Vegas. He grabbed his go bag from under his desk, slipped the file into his messenger bag then carried them out to his car, ready to drive to the jet.

"If we forget about the time difference between the two cases, there's no denying the similarities. Both girls were the same age, both were abducted off a track in the outskirts of Mount Wilson and both had blonde hair, blue eyes.

"If he really is this controlled and efficient then he's been at this a lot longer than eleven years" Morgan said thoughtfully.

"To build up this much skill he'd need plenty of years practice, who knows how many girls have gone missing" Reid said as his eyes glanced over the briefing document for the twelfth time since he'd been handed it.

"Hey, baby girl" Morgan said into his phone, he must have called Garcia without the team realising. Morgan laughed a little then said "I'm gonna put you on speaker, keep it clean" before he pushed a button and Garcia's voice was audible.

"Aw! You totally suck!" She said loudly down the phone but everyone knew she'd probably have the usual big grin on her face.

"Garcia, can you run a check on missing children in Nevada for us?" JJ asked, staring down at the phone.

"Of course I can, but I'm gonna need something a little more specific" She replied.

"Blonde hair, blue eyed girls between six and eight years old going missing in or around Mount Wilson, Las Vegas" Reid offered as he finally closed the briefing folder.

"Ok…" She said as she relayed the information into her computer. "Oh, I got something. Your girl Lilly Mae's on here but so are a bunch of other girls… all fitting the description perfectly" She said, her voice drifting off the slightest bit as she said the last sentence.

"Dates, baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, right, yeah… The most recent one was Lilly Mae… after her it was eleven years ago, less than a mile away from Lilly's abduction sight" She replied.

"You got anymore?" Morgan questioned.

"Oh, plenty sugar. After that was in 1990, then 1979, 1968 and finally 1957"

"The abduction dates are all eleven years apart" Reid stated.

"What were the ages of the girls exactly, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Uh… they were all seven when they disappeared" She replied.

"So, what? One girl turns eighteen and they abduct a new one?" JJ interjected.

"If the girls are still alive" Prentiss pointed out quietly.

"Well, this could take out a sexual component. Paedophiles have a very specific type and age plays a large part in that" Reid added.

"Or he could be keeping them until he loses interest then selling them on to other paedophiles" Morgan commented.

"Then why would he wait eleven years if he didn't have her for the entire time?" Reid asked.

"A trade off, one paedophile gives him a younger girl for the abducted girl once she gets too old for his preference" Morgan countered, the back and forth questioning adding an uncomfortable atmosphere to the jet's confined space that even Garcia felt back in her office.

There was a long pause before Morgan sighed and took his eyes of Reid and back to the phone. "Thanks for the help, baby girl… "I'll call you later" He said quietly, the jet was now almost completely silent.

"Oh you better" She said into the phone, her grin audible in her voice "PG out!" She called down the line before it went dead and Morgan hung up.

There was an awkward pause then Hotch cleared his throat and everyone looked to him. "There's divided opinions on the case so we'll keep both ideas in mind while building the profile, ok?" He said like a dad trying to make peace between his two sons.

"Yeah" Morgan replied quietly as Reid awkwardly nodded.

"Good. Reid, once we're set up I'd like you to place the abductions sites on a closer view of Mount Wilson so we can see just how close they are together. Morgan and Prentiss, I want you to try and make contact with the abducted girl's family from 2001 and find out as much as you can, after them work down. Rossi and I'll start from the bottom of the list and work up to get it done a bit quicker. JJ, the police haven't made an official statement about ther abduction yet so you can work on that with them. Everyone clear on what they need to do?" Hotch asked as he looked at each of his team members.

Reid nodded again, this time with his other team members. Morgan's eyes glanced over at him for a moment then back to Hotch.

Once Hotch had seen them all agree he opened up the briefing file and looked over it while adding "Good, because we're landing in 10"


	3. She's got the same name as you!

Reid stared at the map with 5 red pins and one green pin stuck close together on a Mount Wilson map. He heard his phone ring in his pocket so he opened it up, checked the contact then answered. "I got the maps sorted out; all the abduction sights are very close"

"How close" Rossi asked down the line, his phone pressed to his ear as Hotch drove them to the first missing girl's parents' house.

"Their all within 3 miles along the same track" Reid replied as he stared at the pins.

"What are the names of the two girls whose abduction sites are furthest away?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know yet. There's been a slight problem getting all the details from the older cases since they went cold but they're trying to get the files sent over" Reid relayed.

"Garcia can't pull the files on her computer?"

"They're all still paper, Las Vegas PD said they're trying to put all the cold case files online but a lot of the cases are so long ago that they haven't got round to them yet" Reid replied.

"Alright, get the names of the girls and what number they were as quick then put them on the map as soon as you can"

"Ok, Bye" Reid asked then heard the familiar sound of the phone being hung up so he hung up on his end and dropped his phone on the table. He thought for a second then picked the phone again and dialled Garcia's number.

"Hey, Reid. What do you need?" Garcia called down the line.

"Hey, Garcia. Do you have the names of the girls that were abducted in Mount Wilson?"

"Um… Yeah. I've got an initial missing persons report- it's got their names, their parents names, ages and an _extremely_ brief description" Garcia said, Reid could just about hear her tapping away at her keyboard.

"Alright, that's great. Can you run through their names with me? Starting with the most recent abduction?"

"Of course I can, sugar. But I'm gonna remind you that if you need anything else you're gonna have to wait for the PD to get that to you… 'cause these description are just-"

"No, that's fine Garcia"

"Alright, first off is Lilly Mae Crawford… You've got her file with you, right?"

"Yeah, just skip her. Who's after her?"

"Abigail Moore"

"And where on the track did she go missing?"

"No idea, sweetness. It'll be in the files, remember?"

"Yeah, sorry. Alright, next name?" Reid said as he hurriedly scrawled the girl's name on a post- it note.

"Megan White"

"Ok" Reid replied, dragging it out as he speedily scribbled her name down. "Next"

"Um, Desiree Reid. Aw, she has your name!"

"She has my last name!" Reid said with the hint of a tiny laugh. "Besides, Reid is the 232nd most popular name in the US!"

"How do you even know that?" Garcia asked with a huge grin on her face and a laugh slipping through her words.

"I was reading a book about how certain personality traits being connected to the popularity of someone's name so I looked it up" He replied innocently.

"What about Spencer?"

"384th. Anyway, what's the next girl's name?"

"You've gotta admit it, though. She's got the same name as you _and_ she lives in the same town too!" Garcia continued, ignoring Reid's question.

"Nevada's a huge place! There's probably hundreds of people with the last name Reid roaming around!" He said with a little laugh back.

"Alright, alright. I give in" She said with a little laugh and raised her arms in a surrendering motion even though he couldn't see it.

Reid gave the tiniest of smug smiles and picked his pen back up to continue. "_Thank you._ So, what's the next girl's name?"


	4. a son called Spencer

"Garcia, can you run a check on the parents of the 2nd abducted girl? We need to know whether they're still living in Nevada" Hotch said down the line as he put the key in the engine and got ready to drive once he had the location. Rossi and he had just finished interviewing the mother of the first abducted girl, Alice Wells, in the woman's nursing home.

"Yes, sir…" Garcia replied as she hurriedly searched for the next girl's file. "Ok, her parents' names are Carol and Joseph Lawson… I've got a death certificate for Carol dating back a couple years… Shortly after Joseph moved to an upscale retiring home in the sunshine state" She replied as new documents popped up on her screen.

"Looks like we're not interviewing them today" Rossi said in his rich Italian accent with a little wry smile.

"Alright, check for the girl's parents in 1979" Hotch replied as he stared out the window and into the street.

"Ok…" She said as she searched for the information. "Diana and William Reid… They're divorced but it looks like Diana must have kept the last name because…" She said as she looked for more information on the woman. "Oh…"

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked.

"Um, yeah. Diana Reid was institutionalized for paranoid schizophrenia 9 years ago"

"What about the dad?"  
"Oh, uh" She quickly went back and searched for William Reid. "He's still in Las Vegas… in fact he only lives a couple miles away from the house he lived in at the time of his daughter's abduction" Garcia said thoughtfully.

"What's the address?" Rossi asked as he grabbed a scrap of paper and a pen. Garcia quickly relayed the information and Rossi couldn't help but think he'd heard it before. Hotch started the engine and began driving, he was somewhat familiar with that area of Vegas from cases they'd worked on previously. "What's in this guy's history, Garcia? Convictions? Jail time?"

"Nope, this guy is _squeaky_ clean. Like, seriously. He hasn't had a parking ticket since the 70's" She said, amazing as she scanned through more information.

"Did he get remarried?"

"Nope, they got divorced ten years after their daughter's disappearance" Garcia replied as she looked harder through the files. "Oh…" Garcia said quietly as she saw a birth record. "I think I got something… Woah" She said as she opened the file and stared at the name. "There's a birth record here saying he's got a son called Spencer-"

"Reid" Rossi and Garcia said in unison. "I knew I'd heard that address before"

"Guys… If this is Reid's sister that's missing what does that mean?" Garcia asked, concern was obvious in her voice.

"It means that he's not telling us something or his parents aren't telling _him_ something" Rossi said quietly as Hotch pulled up on the curb outside a modest apartment building. "We'll call you after we talk to Reid's dad" Rossi said, Hotch grabbed his phone, hung up then they both got out and walked towards the door.

Hotch roughly knocked on the door and took a step back. It was bright and sunny outside so he wasn't surprised that he didn't see and lights on. He heard a small amount of noise behind the door before it slowly creaked open.

"Hello?" William asked as he pulled the door open more when he saw the familiar faces, he recognised them almost immediately as colleagues of his son who'd come looking for him when he thought he'd killed a six year old on the team he used to coach when Spencer was four.

"Mr. Reid? Agent Rossi and Hotchner" Hotch said as they flashed their badges. "Can we ask you a few questions about your daughter Desiree?"


	5. i want my little girl back

William lent against a kitchen counter with Rossi and Hotch a few feet away, he was obviously uncomfortable with them being there. "I don't know what to tell you" William finally said as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Start with the day of the abduction; did you see anyone strange hanging around the track or your neighbourhood?" Rossi asked.

"Does Spencer know you're here?"

"No" Hotch replied quickly and glanced over at Rossi and as they shared a mutual look.

"You didn't tell him about Desiree, did you Mr. Reid?" Rossi asked.

"No… I didn't see the point. The police had told us unofficially that the likelihood of her still being alive was extremely unlikely at the one year anniversary… When I found out Diana was pregnant with Spencer I asked again and they told me even if she wasn't dead I'd never see her again… I didn't want to drag Spencer into that" He said quietly as he avoided eye contact with the men.

"You didn't see the point in telling Reid he had a sister?" Hotch asked with a hint of anger.

"No, I didn't. I was- am his father and It was my choice to make" William said indignantly.

"What about your _wife_" Rossi countered as he too became emotionally involved. Will opened his mouth to reply but sighed and ran a hand through hair eerily like Reid did.

"Why are you so interested in Desiree now, anyway? The world stopped caring about her long ago" William asked, the last sentence secretly full of hurt that the profilers picked up on.

"We think her abduction is linked to other girls going missing" Hotch replied.

"So you'll be able to find her?" William asked with the smallest of smiles on his face. There was a long pause as William's hopeful face slowly faded. "You think she's dead, don't you?" William asked as the same disappoint me and lose descended onto him after the brief hope of finding his daughter had shook it off.

"There's no physical evidence to suggest that… but the profile _does_ imply the abductor no longer has your daughter" Hotch replied quietly, he couldn't help feel sorry for him even after everything he'd done to Reid.

William felt the grief surround and absorb him like it had done when Desiree had first gone missing, he couldn't take this a second time. He took a deep breath as he tried to push the painful memories out of his head and pleaded with the agents "I just want my little girl back"


	6. Desiree Reid's abduction

Reid stood back and looked at the Mount Wilson map proudly, it took him less than an hour to place abduction sites and the dates as well as work out the most realistic mode of transportation for the kidnappers and the track they had taken to abduct the girls.

He picked his phone of the table and dialled Hotch's number, switched it to loud speaker and placed it back on the table. "Hey, Hotch. I've got the names of the girls' furthest abduction sites"

"What are they?" Hotch asked quickly.

"Alice Wells, the first abducted girl, and Cheryl Lawson, the second girl to be abducted. It looks like they used the first two to build an ideal place to abduct the girls. Alice Wells' abduction was at the beginning of the track so it ran the biggest risk of being interrupted; Cheryl Lawson's abduction was nearer the end of the track so the kidnapper could have been waiting hours before they saw the right girl" Reid relayed across the phone as he looked over the map again.

"What about the 3rd and 4th girls' abduction sites?" Rossi asked, hiding the nerves in his voice expertly as he waited for Reid to talk about his missing sister.

"Desiree Reid's abduction was much more central, it happened almost half way between the first and second abduction site although it was just under a tenth of a mile closer to the second. Megan White was just over a quarter of a mile north east from the third abduction site" Reid replied calmly, unaware he was talking about his big sister. "After that all of the abductions seem to happen inside a one mile radius of the third and fourth abduction"

"Thanks Reid, we're heading over to the police department now. Call Morgan and Prentiss, they should have finished interviewing the parents by now" Hotch replied.

"Ok, bye" Reid said just before the line went dead and he hung up. He then searched his contacts and called Morgan's phone that was answered within the first two rings.

"Hey, Reid" Prentiss answered, not fazed by the fact she was answering Morgan's phone.

"Hey, Emily. You're on your way to the police department now, right?" Reid asked down the line.

"Yeah, Morgan's driving there now… We'll be there in about five minutes"

"I wouldn't count on it" Reid said distantly as he looked out the window and saw a large crowd of camera crews and cars gathering around the steps of the PD. "You'll be lucky if you get the car into the same street as the police department, it's a media circus out there"

"Great" He heard Morgan say sarcastically and imagined him impatiently tapping the steering wheel of the car like he always did.

"It's already getting busy" Prentiss said slightly agitated.

"I'll talk to you when you get in?" Reid asked as he looked through the girls' folders again.

"See you there" Prentiss replied then quickly hung. Reid opened the first folder, Abigail Moore, and began making notes from the eleven year old cold case.

**Sorry this chapter and the last one are so short, I just didn't like them as one chapter so I split them into two and uploaded them at the same time. Please remember to review after reading, it means so much and inspires me to write more for you guys :)  
**


	7. we've got a problem

"Hey, Reid" Prentiss said and gave him a warm but tired smile as she walked into room the PD had set aside for the BAU investigation. "How's it going?" She asked as she looked up at the map.

"He's most likely driving an American made vehicle, something large that works with most terrains but specifically the deserts surrounding Las Vegas. So he'll _most likely_ be driving some form of a small to medium SUV or a pickup truck" Reid relayed as he closed the first folder and opened the second, Megan White's.

"Don't burn yourself out, kid" Morgan said with a smile as he tossed a bit of Reid's hair into his face.

"Yeah, why don't we split the work and get it done quicker" Prentiss Said with a little smile. "Morgan can take the top two" She said as she grabbed Megan White's and Desiree Reid's folder and handed them over to Morgan. "I'll do this one and that one" Prentiss continued as she picked Abigail Moore's folder, which Reid had already looked through, and another folder of the pile in front of Reid.

"That leaves pretty boy with…" Morgan paused as he looked at the names on the folders. "Alice Wells and Cheryl Lawson" He finished and opened the first of his two files.

"Guys, these two were abducted in the 50's and 60's" Reid said unenthusiastically as he opened the two folders and stared down at them. "There's just the initial missing report and the parents' statements!" He exclaimed as he picked the two sheets up from each folder.

"You're complaining because you _don't_ have a lot of paper work to do?" Morgan asked with a little laugh. "Here, I'll swap you" He said and offered him the two files of Megan and Desiree"

Reid smiled back at him and reached for the thicker files but Prentiss stopped him. "Hey, I paid for coffee on the way here. I get the easy work" She said and swapped her folders with Reid's, leaving Megan's and Desiree's in Morgan's hand.

"Ugh, fine" Morgan sighed and reopened the top file, Desiree's.

Reid gave another little smirk then looked down at the new folders as his eyes looked over the writing, quickly taking in the information. Morgan was a much slower than Reid and it took him almost a minute before he got to the parents' names. When he read Diana Reid he had to back track and reread it. His face screwed up the tiniest bit but he continued to read on until he read William Reid. His brain quickly started putting pieces together as he stared down at the two names until it clicked- Desiree was abducted in 1979, Reid wouldn't have even been born yet.

He stared up at Reid as the realisation of Reid having a sister sunk in before he dropped the files on the table, grabbed his phone from his pocket and hurriedly dialled Hotch's number once out of the room.

"Hotch, we've got a problem" Morgan blurted out. "One of the abducted girls is Reid's _sister"_ he hissed down the line.

"We know" Hotch sighed and rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache while he drove down the busy streets of Las Vegas.

"We? Who else knows?" Morgan quickly asked back as he looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening.

"Just Rossi and Garcia" Hotch replied.

"We talked to Reid's dad and he didn't think Reid needed to know" Rossi added bitterly.

"Jesus… Well, how are we supposed to tell him?"

"His dad asked us not too" Hotch answered.

"And you're just gonna do what he says?" Morgan asked back angrily.

"No, I'm just telling you the facts" Hotch replied as he struggled to keep his emotions in check as Morgan questioned his loyalty to Reid. "We'll tell him when we get there which should be in ten or so minutes"

"I doubt it, the media's crawling all over the street outside" Morgan said quietly before hanging up, pushed the phone back into his pocket and walked into the room Prentiss and Reid were in.

"Who was that?" Prentiss asked and turned to Morgan who looked a little off balance and dazed.

"Hotch" He replied quietly, he knew they'd be able to tell something was wrong but they'd feel like this soon… especially Reid. Morgan quickly sat down, opened a file and pretended to read through it to avoid eye contact.

"What did he say?" Reid questioned as he looked over at his friend whose happiness had quickly faded.

Morgan's eyes flickered up at Reid for a moment and as their eyes made contact he quietly answered "He'll be here soon... He'll tell you himself"


	8. i don't have a sister

"What's this about, Hotch?" Prentiss asked as Hotch sat down with the rest of the team around the table and Garcia on speaker phone.

"We've brought you together because of a personal matter with one of the team members" Hotch said formally with a little sigh at the end. Maybe this wasn't the best way to tell him, he thought. But the other, louder, part of him told him Reid would be upset and angry with the lies no matter how he told him, it would be best to have his friends around him when he did find out rather than having to explain something he still didn't understand about his past to them.

Prentiss looked even more confused and glanced over the team to see who he was talking about, Morgan tried to make eye contact but he couldn't bring himself to do it so he studied the lines on the table and Reid and JJ looked straight ahead at Hotch for the answer. Rossi looked to Hotch after a long pause, cleared his throat and took over.

"Desiree Reid isn't just another victim" Rossi sighed and placed his copy of the file in the middle of the desk. There was another long pause as Rossi gauged the reaction of the team.

"Will someone just tell him?" Morgan blurted out. By process of elimination, Reid quickly worked out they were talking about him and his head swung from one team member to the other.

"Tell me what?" Reid worriedly asked.

Morgan waited for someone to say something but there was nothing but silence so he finally sighed. "She's your sister, Reid"

"That's not p- possible" Reid stuttered out as he stared at Morgan with a mixture of emotions.

Morgan angrily flipped open Desiree's file and pushed it in front of Reid. "Mother- Diana Reid. Father- William Reid"

"Diana and William are incredibly common first names… It must be a coincidence" Reid replied, the second sentence a little quieter as he thought through the statistics of something like this happening.

Morgan angrily sighed, pulled the tablet out of his bag and pushed that in front of him. "Birth certificate of Spencer Reid. Mother- Diana Reid. Father- William Reid" Morgan huffed out.

"As I said before: it must be a coincidence" Reid replied as he slowly pushed the tablet and file away from him.

"For God's sake, Reid! That's your sister!" Morgan yelled at him. Reid flinched slightly but kept up his denial. "Look!" He shouted as he grabbed the tablet and showed him another document. "This is your mom's file" He told him as he pushed it in front of him. "She's listed as the mother on _two_ birth certificates- yours and your _sister's_" He said and pointed to the tablet.

"I _don't_ have a sister! My mom would have told me" Reid said even though he was starting doubt himself.

"We talked to your dad, Reid. He told us you weren't even born when Desiree went missing… He didn't want you involved" Rossi explained quietly.

"He didn't want me _involved?_" Reid asked as he struggled to keep his voice below a shout. "He thought I wouldn't find out about having a sister?" He asked as the pitch of his voice climbed higher the more upset he became.

"It's alright, Spence" JJ quietly said and reached across for his hand.

"No it's not" He yelled, jumped up from his seat and quickly walked out of the room.

There was a long pause then Garcia cleared her throat. "Well, that went well" Garcia said sarcastically. "To answer your earlier question, Emily: there haven't been any remains found of any of the girls _anywhere_ in the US. So either they're all alive or this guy is _really_ good" She said as she typed more information into her computer.

"Could this UnSub be a woman?" Prentiss asked thoughtfully.

"Why do you think that?" JJ asked as she turned to her.

"If it was male the disappearances would be _much_ more frequent, at least every two or three years, even less than that if there's a sexual element in play. If this was a woman she could _easily_ be playing out a fantasy, when the girls turn eighteen it somehow interferes with the fantasy and she has to abduct a new girl" Prentiss concluded.

"If this is a woman it could account for the lack of a struggle. The girls would much more likely trust a woman than a man" Morgan added in.

"If the woman is playing out a fantasy, could the girls be a surrogate for one she lost?" JJ asked.

"That would account for the specific type and possibly the location" Hotch answered. "Garcia run a check for any injuries or deaths involving 6-8 year old girls along the track"

"Alright" She said, dragging out the word as she hurriedly typed the information into her computer. "Ok, I've got twelve girls" She replied down the line.

"Twelve?" JJ asked, shocked at such a high number.

"Narrow it down to blonde girls with blue eyes… anywhere from 1947 to 1957" Morgan added.

"Ok … One name- Katherine Davis. She was seven when she disappeared of the track in 1956… Oh my God" Garcia gasped.

"What?" Morgan asked and sat up a little.

"She fell down a rocky slope and wasn't found for almost two weeks… A rock climber found her half way down on a ledge with her spine broken in two places" Garcia slowly read the description in the police and coroner's report, getting more upset with the more she read.

"Alright, that's enough, Garcia" Hotch finally said as he realised it was getting too much for her.

"Thank you, sir" Garcia replied, closed the reports and started cross-referencing the missing girls profiles with the Katherine's. "Oh… I got something else. Alice Wells' abduction was exactly a year after Katherine's body was found"

"So, Katherine's mom comes to visit the last place she saw her daughter alive. She sees Alice and abducts her, lives out her fantasy of raising her daughter until Alice turns eighteen and the fantasy ends. So Katherine's mom goes in search of another surrogate, she finds Cheryl Lawson. The cycle repeats, Cheryl turns eighteen and the mom needs a new surrogate. So, she finds Desiree Reid right by the slope her daughter dies on and abducts her. The mom finds her comfort area and continues to abduct within it every eleven years" Morgan concluded.

"I just ran a check on Kathleen's mom- her name's Joan Davis. She has a husband… called Arthur Davis, they got married two years before Kathleen was born… After Kathleen disappeared Joan quit her job… Arthur kept his and stayed with the same company until he retired in 1987. Oh, there's a death certificate for Arthur dating back to 2002"

"Davis couldn't be doing this all on her own. How old is she Garcia?" JJ asked.

"Joan is… seventy five. I've gotta second JJ on this one, guys. "A seventy five year old woman abducting seven year old girls for fifty five years?" Garcia said, not completely convinced they'd found the UnSub.

"Garcia, check if they had any children living with them within the time of the abductions" Hotch ordered.

"Ok…" She said and hurriedly searched for more information. "Joan's five year old nephew , Michael, moved in with the Davis' in 1987 after his mom was killed in a car accident and they became his only living relatives" Garcia relayed down the phone line.

"That would make him thirty now… He could be abducting the girls to carry on Joan's legacy" Prentiss thought aloud.

"Garcia, what's Michael and Joan's last known address?" Rossi asked quickly as the team stood.

Garcia searched her computer as quickly as she could then relayed the information to the team.

"That's great, baby girl. We'll call you later" Morgan said sweetly as he reached to end the call.

"Later, baby" Garcia flirted down the line the quickly hung up the line.

Hotch waited for everyone to leave then pulled Morgan aside. What's up, Hotch?" Morgan asked confusedly.

Hotch made sure the rest of the team were out of earshot then answered quietly. "Get Reid down to the SUV's. I've got a feeling Desiree isn't dead"

**What d'you guys think? Sorry this chapter didn't have much Reid in it, I might make the next chapter from his perspective if that would be interesting for you guys or I might just send the team to find the UnSubs. Feedback and reviews are **_**always**_** welcomed and it makes me so happy to hear what you think. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D**


	9. we're going to get your sister, Reid

Reid slammed the door shut behind him and stormed down the corridor towards the bathroom. He splashed some water over his face, rubbed his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror. Even he couldn't deny how bad he looked. A few minutes earlier his skin was a healthy flush of pink even with his pale complexion, now it had gone almost as pale as it was when he was on Dilaudid, it was even taking on a tint of grey.

"A sister" He whispered to himself as he rubbed his eyes harder and reached for a paper towel. When he thought about it, the story the team had tried to tell him was very possible… But was it true? In his heart Reid wanted it to be a mistake, a very big coincidence that boiled down to common names and a computer glitch that had made _his_ mom and Desiree's mom appear as one person when really they were different people.

But logically Reid knew the odds. A computer error was exceedingly unlikely to make a mistake of that nature and two couples living in the same city with identical names involved in that sort of error made the chances near impossible.

"I've got a sister" He whispered to himself as he dabbed the water droplets off his face. Desiree went missing in 1979; Reid was born in 1981- she'd be nine years older than him. He thought about his mom having a daughter, his dad having his little angel. He knew from looking into his mother's medical records that she was diagnosed schizophrenic in January 1980 which was just after the six month anniversary of Desiree's disappearance. Stress is a common factor in most mental health problems, including schizophrenia.

"Desiree" He said as he stared himself down in the mirror. "Desiree Reid" He said again. He thought about her now; a blonde haired, blued eyed grown woman from Las Vegas- his sister. When he thought back he could remember asking his mom if he could have a baby sister like his friend had. He wanted to be like the other kids so bad until his dad left when he was ten and he stopped asking his mom.

He noticed a little bit of colour return to his skin but he knew it was only anger from thinking about his dad. Despite the issues being resolved over Riley Jenkins' death he was still bitter about him being left to deal with his mom, he was a kid and even though he loved his mom he shouldn't have been left with that responsibility.

He thought about what life would have been like if Desiree hadn't gone missing. Maybe they would have gone on to have him, anyway. They would have been the all American family, he thought. His mom would have never developed schizophrenia, both parents would have held down steady jobs and Desiree and Spencer would have grown up in a normal household.

He couldn't help wonder if Desiree was smarter than him; whether she had a higher IQ, whether she could read fast or play chess better. Already the sibling rivalry was coming into play and he couldn't help the little smile that wrote itself across his face.

He roughly pushed a few strands of hair that had fallen into his face away and took a deep breath- he promised himself he wasn't going to have another meltdown, especially in front of the whole team.

He gave himself one last look in the mirror and, all though he was still a little paler than before, he looked respectable so he grabbed the door handle and left the bathroom.

On his way back up to the room the team were in Morgan rushed into him and almost sent him flying. "Where've you been, man?" Morgan blurted out, grabbed his arm and began pulling him along the corridor.

"Where are we going?" Reid asked, the pitch of his voice significantly increased as he attempted to keep up with Morgan's fast pace and tugs on his arm.

Morgan flashed him a grin, laughed a little and said cheerfully "We're going to get your sister, pretty boy"

**Sorry this one is short; I just wanted to give everyone a little look into Reid's perspective on everything. This is turning into one of my favourite fics I've ever written and I think it's probably down to you guys giving me such great **_**constructive**_** criticism and just generally nice feedback. I'm getting addicted to writing for you guys and it's just so much fun reading your reviews, it means so much so **_**please**_** keep them coming so I can give you more of what you like. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :) **


	10. she's waiting for you

"Morgan, Prentiss, Reid and I will search the house. Rossi and JJ- you'll go in after and secure Mrs. Davis" Hotch said formally as the team in front of him strapped their bulletproof FBI vests on. "Michael didn't clock in at his job today so there is a possibility he's in the house with Lilly Mae" He added as he did the last strap on his own vest. He watched his team for a moment longer before nodding. "Come on"

Morgan and Prentiss pulled out their guns while Reid kept his hand on his. The team slowly crept forward until they were at the door of Joan's small bungalow. Morgan stepped forward and in one swift movement he kicked the door in. "FBI!" He yelled as he stepped inside. Hotch followed Morgan with Prentiss and Reid close behind as they quickly searched the rooms. Rossi and JJ were eager to follow the team but decided it was best to stay at the door until they found Joan.

"We've got her!" Reid shouted out of a room to JJ and she quickly sprung forward with Rossi matching her speed.

"Where's your nephew, Joan? Where's Michael?" Morgan asked as he placed a hand on her frail arm. She was sitting on a wicker rocking chair in a long nightgown with her hair in bright pink curlers and her soft grey eyes were darting from one member of the team to the other.

"I don't know" Joan whimpered back and pulled her arms away from the muscular man. "He left this morning and he hasn't come back" she added softly.

"We know about the girls, Joan. Tell me where Michael took Lilly" Reid said as softly as he could as he approached the woman.

Joan's face flashed a look of horror as her secret was unveiled but she hid it just as quickly as it appeared. "I don't know what you're talking about" She said indignantly. "What are you doing in my house?" She practically shouted as JJ and Rossi entered the room.

"It's alright, Joan" JJ said as she slowly escorted the woman out.

"We've cleared the rest of the house" Prentiss sighed as she walked into Joan's bedroom with Hotch. "Michael's not here"

"Michael doesn't know that we're here; if he left it won't be for long and when he gets back he won't be expecting us to be here" Morgan thought out loud.

Hotch grabbed at his radio and said urgently "Move all the police cars and ambulance away from the house _now_"

"Do you think he'll come back here?" Reid asked as he holstered his gun.

"Where else would he go?" Prentiss asked him.

"He could be worried. Joan would have carried on abducting the girls for as long as she could; this could be the first abduction he's done without Joan's help. Even if he doesn't know we're here, he won't know what to do with the girl" Reid explained.

"That's a good point" Prentiss said quietly as she processed what he'd said. "He's used to having someone to show him what to do. Without Joan helping him he'll be disorganised and unsure of what to do with Lilly. He _could_ be looking for the easiest way to get rid of her" She added.

"If that's true, he could be anywhere" Morgan said unenthusiastically.

"He's at the track!" Reid exclaimed as he put the pieces together. "Think about it- his whole life has revolved around the girls' abduction and making them part of the family. He didn't abduct Lilly to continue Joan's legacy, he abducted her to _end_ it" Reid hurriedly explained to them as his head spun from one team member to the other.

"Come on" Hotch said as he jogged out of the room and toward the SUV with the team in tow. Hotch took the driver's seat with Morgan next to him and Reid and Prentiss in the back.

Hotch hurriedly drove down the busy streets of Las Vegas until they were on the empty, twisted road leading towards the Mount Wilson track.

Reid was the first to get out of the car, followed closely behind by Morgan then Hotch and Prentiss. They jogged to the beginning of the track Michael took then paused. "He could be anywhere along the track" Morgan said as he ran a hand over his head.

"He'll be at the slope Kathleen died on; he wants this to end the same way it began" Reid huffed as he caught his breath. Morgan took a couple of breaths then nodded and the team began jogging the track, picking up speed as they turned the corner of the track and saw the forest that hid the steep slope.

The team pulled out their guns and stealthily slipped through the forest, hiding behind trees and stealing glances toward the slope.

"I told you to shut up!" Michael yelled at the girl and pushed her closer to the edge. Reid took a step forward so he was no longer shielded by the tree. He saw Morgan signalling for him to come back but he ignored him, took another step forward and cleared his throat.

"Michael Davis?" Reid asked with a shaky voice.

"Get back!" Michael yelled as he turned around, pulled the girl closer to him and pushed a gun to her head.

"Michael, I know how you're feeling right now but this isn't going to help you" Reid stated. "I'm gonna put my gun away now, okay?" Michael hesitated for a moment then nodded so Reid slowly holstered his gun. "I know about your aunt and what she did, Michael. I know that the only time she _ever_ treated you like you were worth something was when you helped her abduct another girl. You thought that she'd changed but after she had a new girl you went back to being _nothing_" Reid said as he edged closer.

"She _hated_ me" Michael said angrily as he flipped the gun from the girls head to Reid's body. "She only cared about the stupid girls" He spat, pain obvious in his voice.

"I know" Reid comforted him as he edged a little closer. "But this isn't Lilly's fault, Michael. I know how you feel right now. I _know_ you just want it all to end so you can start again but this isn't the way. Your aunt has hurt so many people, Michael. If you hurt Lilly now… You'll just be like her" Reid finally sighed and took a final step forward so there was only a foot between them.

"Give me the gun, Michael" Reid prompted as he stretched out a hand for it. Michael gripped the gun a little tighter then, with shaking hands, slowly passed it to Reid. "Now let go of Lilly" Reid instructed. Michael pulled her a little closer as his eyes swelled with tears that he fought back. "It's alright, Michael. Just let go of her and we can walk away from this" Reid coaxed him forward a little.

Michael slowly lessened his grip on Lilly until she was completely free from him. "Come here, Lilly" Prentiss called as she emerged from behind a tree. Lilly quickly scrambled toward the woman and clung tight to her once she had hold of her waist.

"Now step away from the edge, Michael" Reid said as he offered his hand toward him. Michael paused for a moment then slowly edged backward and toward the slope. "Michael, come here" Reid yelled as he got dangerously close to the drop. "If you do this then your aunt wins" Reid begged him. Michael's face twisted as the emotions inside him fought until he finally took a step forward.

"She's not gonna win" He whispered but with just as much conviction as if he'd shouted it. Reid grabbed his arm, pulled him even further away from the edge and towards Morgan who quickly cuffed him and began the walk back towards the track.

"How is she?" Reid asked as he stumbled towards Prentiss.

"I think she's gonna be okay" Prentiss answered with a big grin on her face as she stroked a few strands of the little girl's blonde hair. "Let's get you back to your mom, Lilly" Emily said quietly to the little girl and started the walk out of the forest with Reid close behind.

The walk back felt much shorter than the jog up to the forest to all the team members now that Lilly was safe with them. By time they reached the start of the track the SUV was now joined by three cop cars, one to take Michael to the police department, one to take Lilly home to her parents and one to secure the scene.

Hotch passed the information onto the police on seen then drove the team back to the local PD where Rossi and JJ were waiting to hear firsthand what had happened. Morgan and Prentiss got out quickly and walked toward the PD doors, Reid began to follow them but Hotch stopped him.

"What you did back there was extremely dangerous" Hotch told him sternly.

"I know… I don't know what I was thinking" Reid said apologetically.

There was a long pause as Hotch stared hard at Reid. "Don't worry about it" He finally sighed. "I got Garcia to check if Desiree still lives in Las Vegas"

Reid immediately looked up at him for an answer. "Does she?" He asked with a mixture of excitement and anxiety.

"She lives two blocks from here… I called her and she's waiting inside for you" Hotch added with a smile as Reid's face lit up.

"Can I go see her now?" He asked as he took a step toward the door. Hotch nodded and Reid quickly jogged inside, asked at the desk and found the right room. He glanced inside through the window on the door and saw a blonde haired, blue eyed woman sitting unsure in a soft interview room. She wasn't like he'd imagined; she was better.

He took a deep breath then knocked on the door and slowly opened it. "Hi, I'm Doctor Spencer Reid" He introduced himself like he always did only realising his mistake after he'd spoken. "I'm Spencer" He corrected himself and gave his usual awkward half smile.

"What's this about?" She said with a nervous smile that was incredibly similar to Reid's.

"I, uh…" He said with a little hesitation as he wondered how to put it. "I'm your brother" He blurted out. "When you were seven you were abducted off a track in Mount Wilson… You were probably old enough to remember"

"My mom told she adopted me after my parents died in a car crash when I was seven?" Desiree replied with confusion painted on her face.

"She probably told you that so you'd accept her quicker… But your parents… _our_ parents are still alive and living in Las Vegas" He explained as he studied her face, although he knew she was nearing forty she still looked like she was in her mid thirty's. "When did you last see her?"

"We had an argument when I turned eighteen and she kicked me out… When my dad died she sent me a letter telling me I was a bad daughter and not to bother showing up to his funeral" She answered with spite obvious in her voice when she talked about Joan. "Where are my real parents?" She asked and looked up at him, her eyes full of hope.

"Your dad isn't far from here" He forced out with his best attempt at a smile.

"You don't like him much, do you?" She said with a little smile as her body started to relax.

Reid laughed a little at her honesty. "I haven't spoken to him for three years" He answered with another awkward smile.

"What about our mom?" Desiree asked after a sympathetic and almost understanding smile.

"She's…" Reid began but he trailed off when he tried to explain. "She lives in Las Vegas… She used to be a college lecturer on 14th century literature" He said.

"Where is she now?" Desiree asked as she sensed something was wrong.

"She was institutionalized for paranoid schizophrenia" Reid explained quietly.

"Spencer, I'm not gonna run away, you know? You just told me my mom is actually a stranger who abducted me and that you're my brother…. If I was going to run away don't you think it would have been then?" She said with a little laugh.

Reid shyly laughed and nodded. "I guess so" He answered.

"Shoot" She said as a buzzing noise became audible and she began to search through her bag. "Sorry, it's my son" She said as she answered the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hello? Yeah, I'll be home in a little while… No, I'll bring something home. Alright… bye" She said then hung up and pushed the phone back into her bag.

"Son?" Reid choked out as he stared at the bag.

"Yeah…." She said with a little smile. "I have a son and a daughter… Do you…" She hesitated then her smile got a little bigger and she cleared her throat. "Do you wanna meet them?" She asked.

Reid's face broke into a nervous smile and his head bobbed up and down. "That would be great"

**As you can tell this chapter was a lot bigger than the last few I've written so I hope you enjoy it! Also, it would be great if you'd vote on the poll currently up on my page to decide on Reid's nephew and niece! If you've got any suggestions just send them over and I'll make them options for any future voters. The next chapter might not be up for a day or two simply because I'm really busy right now and I want to give everyone an opportunity to vote on the kids' names. I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for all the reviews! :)**


	11. meeting the family

Reid tapped nervously on his steering wheel as he turned down another street, getting closer to his sister's house. The familiar hot Nevada sun was pouring through his window and he couldn't help but smile when he turned into the right street. From the look of the place, it was a typical friendly neighbourhood, there were a couple kids tossing a baseball in one of the front yards and some neighbours were having a Saturday barbeque in one of the backyards.

He doubled checked the address on the piece of paper Desiree had given to him then pulled up in front of one of the houses. He pushed a few strands of hair out of his face, took a deep breath then hopped out of the car and began a quick walk to the door. He paused for a moment and took another deep breath before knocking on the door which opened almost immediately.

"Hey, Spencer" Desiree greeted him with a big smile and opened the door wider for him to come inside. Reid quickly followed her inside and into a kitchen where Desiree passed him a bottle of water fresh from the fridge. "I thought you might want something cold" Desiree said with a smile as Reid took a few gulps of water.

"I always forget how hot it gets out here" Reid explained with an awkward smile.

After a small pause Desiree's smile got a little bigger. "Do you wanna meet them now?" She asked with just the smallest hint of her being nervous. Reid nodded eagerly even though his stomach was doing somersaults and Desiree smiled back at him. "Spencer! Anna!" She called up to them. "Come down here for a minute"

There was a sound of movement upstairs then thumping down the stairs as two pairs of feet ran down them. "What's wrong?" Spencer asked as he walked into the kitchen just behind his sister.

"Nothing… I just wanted you to meet your uncle" Desiree explained excitedly. "This is Spencer and Diana… Anna for short"

"Hi" Spencer said with a nervous smile as he pushed his short brown hair out of his face. "My mom told us about you last night… You're a genius, right?" Spencer said with a little smile.

Reid smiled a little and nodded. "Something like that" He said, his voice full of euphoria.

"Maybe you can help me with my math sometime" Spencer added with a smile.

"I'm Anna" The little girl interjected excitedly as she smiled up at him.

"I'm Spencer" Reid said as he bent down and offered his hand for the little girl to shake.

Anna slowly reached forward and shook his hand with a nervous giggle. "That's my brother's name!" She said with a big smile.

"Oh yeah!" Reid said, his voice full of fake surprise to make Anna smile.

"You guys can call him Uncle Spencer" Desiree offered as she smiled down at her daughter laughing at her goofy uncle.

"How come we haven't met you before?" Spencer asked as he looked quizzically at Reid.

"I only met your uncle yesterday" Desiree explained as Reid stood up and smiled. "You'll never guess what his job is" Desiree said in an excited voice she put on for the kids.

"What?" Anna asked as she bounced round excitedly at her mom's feet.

"He works for the FBI" Desiree answered with a big grin.

"Really? Do you have a badge or something?" Spencer asked, his teenage scepticism and unenthusiastic demeanour melting every moment he talked to Reid.

"Um, yeah" Reid answered as he pulled his badge out of his back pocket and passed it to Spencer.

"Kind of cool, huh?" Desiree said with a smile as Spencer excitedly ran his hand over the badge.

"I wanna see!" Anna exclaimed as she reached for the badge. "Wow!" She said as Spencer passed her the badge and she studied the picture to make sure it really was her Uncle's.

"That's so cool!" Spencer smiled as he looked up at Reid with a newfound respect. "Have you got a gun too?"

"Yeah" Reid said with a hint of pride.

"Where is it?" Anna asked as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"In my car… I could show you it, if it's alright with your mom" Reid asked and turned to Desiree with a little smile.

"Go on, then" Desiree agreed and pointed towards the door. "Be careful, though" She warned as Reid followed Spencer down the hallway and outside towards his car. Reid swung open his car door, popped the glove box and carefully took the revolver out.

"Can I hold it?" Spencer asked excitedly. As an answer Reid handed the gun over with a big smile.

"This is _so_ cool" Spencer said as he held the heavy gun in his hand with a big grin on his face. "There aren't any bullets in it, right?"

"Are you kidding? Your mom would kill me if I let you hold a loaded gun" He answered with a little laugh. When Spencer heard that he started holding it more confidently and laughed a little.

"What you do in the FBI?" Spencer asked as he carefully handed the gun back to Reid who put it back where it had come from and locked the car.

"I'm a profiler" Reid answered as they walked back inside the house. "It means I look at what the UnSub does and work out what he'll do next" Reid explained after Spencer gave him a confused look.

"What's an UnSub?" Spencer asked as they walked into the empty kitchen.

"It stands for unknown subject… It's a general term for the suspect" Reid explained as Spencer pulled a bottle of water of the fridge and took a few sips.

"Sounds pretty cool" Desiree said as she walked into the kitchen, closely followed by Anna.

"You should come to Quantico some time… I think you'd like it" Reid said with a nervous smile.

"Anna and Spence's summer break is only a few weeks away… We could come up for a week or two" Desiree said with an even bigger smile as she smoothed out her daughter's blonde hair.

"That sounds great" Reid agreed with an excited smile.

"What do you think?" Desiree asked as she looked to Spencer and Anna.

"Awesome!" Spencer answered with a grin.

"Yeah!" Anna agreed with him and smiled widely at her mom and uncle.

Desiree smiled then turned to her brother and nodded. "Looks like it's a plan"


	12. a plane ride to Quantico

"So, today's the day, huh?" Emily asked as she stopped by Reid's desk. Reid gave her an awkward smile and nodded as he closed his last case folder. "You look nervous" She stated with a little smile.

"I haven't seen them for three weeks…" He replied quietly as he looked up at her with a face full of worry.

"What's up?" Morgan asked as he walked over to Reid's desk.

"Reid's sister and kids are coming over today" Emily replied as she looked over to Morgan.

"So what's he worried about? Those kids are crazy about him… they called him almost every day since we got back" Morgan said with a laugh.

"They wouldn't be getting a seven hour flight to see him if they weren't" Emily added.

"I know it's just…" Reid said as he searched for the right words. "When I was Spencer's age I was in college"

"And when you were Anna's age you still had your dad. You're worried about them not liking you because you're the genius that kids their age targeted" Emily supplied for him.

"You're not that kid anymore" Morgan said as he looked down at him sternly. "Spencer and Anna are crazy about you and they've only known you a few weeks… Doesn't that tell you enough?"

Reid slowly nodded and gave them a sheepish smile now that his fears had been pushed aside. "Go on, you need to get to the airport before they get here" Emily said with a smile and a playful nudge on his shoulder.

Reid stood nervously as the plane's passengers flooded out into the main waiting area once they'd all been checked. His eyes searched through the crowd for any familiarity when his eyes locked onto Anna's long blonde hair swishing through the crowd. "Uncle Spencer!" She called across the room as she ran across to him.

"Hey Anna!" Reid greeted her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. As Anna let go Reid stood up and looked round for the other two and saw them walking towards him. He absentmindedly smoothed out Anna's hair after it had been ruffled from running to him as Spencer and Desiree approached.

"Hey Spencer" Desiree greeted him with her son just behind her.

"How was your flight?" Reid asked as he took a couple suitcases and led the way out of the airport.

"Long" Spencer answered with a smile as he walked alongside his uncle.

"_Really_ long" Anna dramatised as she ran alongside them with her mom just behind her.

"It wasn't _that_ bad, guys" Desiree said with a laugh as she placed the bags in the car boot. Desiree went round to the front passenger seat, Reid took the driver's seat and Spencer and Anna hopped in the back.

"Can we go to the FBI place soon?" Spencer asked excitedly as the car started.

"Um, what do you think?" Reid asked Desiree as he drove out of the busy airport car park.

"It's fine with me… _if_ you're good" Desiree warned her son with a smile. "That means no shooting guns or trying to catch criminals" Desiree said with a little laugh.

"Aww" Spencer said with fake disappointment followed by a laugh. "I think I'll leave that to Spencer" He added with a big grin. "So do you have to kick down doors and stuff?" Spencer asked as he leaned forward in his seat.

"My friend Morgan usually does the kicking down of doors but I _have _arrested a few bad guys" Reid answered with a smile as he looked at Anna and Spencer's excitement through his rear view mirror.

"Have you ever been shot at?" Spencer asked with even more excitement.

"Yeah... Quite a few times actually" He said as he put on a smile to hide what he really thought about being shot.

"Did it hurt?" Anna asked with concern written across her face.

"Only a little" Reid lied and smiled back at Desiree when she gave him a knowing look.

"Is this the hotel?" Spencer asked as Reid pulled up on the curb of a hotel. Reid nodded and smiled as his nephew's face broke into an even bigger grin. "This is _awesome_" He practically shouted as he jumped out of the car closely followed by his sister.

"How did you afford this?" Desiree whispered with a smirk as she looked up at the huge hotel.

"Working in the FBI has its benefits" Reid whispered back with an even bigger smile as he went to the trunk of the car and started to unload the bags. As they walked into the main lobby Reid realised how flashy a hotel it was. He'd never stayed in it before but it was one of highest rated in the city and only two blocks away from his apartment so he'd booked the best rooms he could afford and paid the two week stay in full before they'd even arrived.

"Can we go to the FBI place now?" Spencer asked as he jogged up to Reid, his hair flopping in his face as he did so.

"Sure… I'll leave you two to get settled in" Reid said as he smiled at Anna and Desiree. "We'll be back in a couple of hours" He added as Spencer ran back to the car.

"Be careful" Desiree warned him but with a warm smile as he handed her the room keys. Spencer was already waiting eagerly in the front passenger seat when Reid got into the driver's seat of the car. Spencer excitedly asked more questions until they pulled into the BAU's car park ten minutes after leaving the hotel.

"They don't mind if you take people here?" Spencer asked as he followed Reid into the elevator.

"My friend JJ brings her son here a lot so I guess it's alright" Reid answered confidently as the elevator climbed the floors. "Besides, you don't look like a threat to security" Reid said with a little laugh as he looked at Spencer.

"I could be a terrorist for all they know!" Spencer said defensively with a laugh as the elevator doors opened.

"Oh, sure" Reid said with a laugh as they walked out of the elevator and toward the bullpen.

"What? I could _easily_ be using you as a cover to get inside and-" Spencer started but Reid's laughing and big grin cut him off.

"Your body language would be _completely_ different if you were-" Reid started but stopped when he saw Morgan walking closer.

"Hey, Reid" Morgan greeted them with the three women of the team close behind. Spencer looked round as he didn't recognise the name but saw Reid smiling so presumed the man must be talking to him.

"Spencer, this is Morgan, JJ, Emily and Garcia. Guys… this is Spencer" Reid said proudly as he introduced his nephew.

"You're the guy that smashes down doors, right?" Spencer said as Morgan shook his hand. A small laugh rippled through the group and grins were plastered across everyone's faces.

"You look so much alike" Garcia said as she smiled at Reid and Spencer. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah, they've got the same eye colour and everything" JJ agreed and smiled fondly at them. Reid and Spencer both blushed, although Spencer's a little less obvious than Reid's both were noticeable.

"Look! They even blush the same!" Garcia said excitedly.

"Guys, you're embarrassing them" Emily said with a playful nudge to the girls.

"But they're so _cute_!" Garcia exclaimed with a big grin as Morgan pulled her away.

"So this is where you work?" Spencer asked once the group had dispersed and Reid had taken him to his desk.

"Most the time the team and I are on cases but if not I end up doing paperwork here" Reid explained.

"Where do you go on cases?" Spencer asked as he followed Reid back to the elevator.

"All over America… before the case in Las Vegas the team and I were in New York" Reid answered as the elevator took them down to the bottom floor and they walked to the car.

"If you're always working round the country, how do you see your family?" Spencer asked as they got into the car and Reid started to drive.

"Before I met your mom and found out about you and your sister I didn't really have a family. I write a letter to your grandma everyday and I visit her whenever I'm in Las Vegas but other than her I didn't have anyone to look out for other than my team. I mean, they treat me kind of like the kid but it's only because I'm the youngest and they want to protect me. The team kind of _are_ my family…" Reid said with a smile as they drove down the busy streets back to the hotel where Desiree and Anna were waiting to greet them.

**I'll admit it, there was a lot of fluff in this chapter but who doesn't like fluff once in a while? Reid deserves something happy to happen to him anyway. Unfortunately, this story might be coming to a close soon as I've written what I've wanted to and I've gotten such great feedback I don't want to drag out the ending. But don't worry! I'm already thinking of new story's that could continue on in different directions from this one and I'll be updating very soon. Hope you liked the chapter :)**


	13. last day of freedom

"Is everything alright?" Reid asked as he walked into Desiree's hotel room, Spencer and Anna were waiting downstairs in the car for them after Reid had promised to take them all out for a meal as it was their last day before they went back home.

"Yeah…" She said as she closed her phone, dropped it on the side before it started ringing again. "The house's rent is going up again and the landlord is asking for an extra $200 a month" Desiree explained as she turned off her phone, put it back on the table and followed Reid out of the hotel room. "The neighbourhood got reviewed and is now _the_ place to live if you're raising kids… Three people have already moved out to find somewhere cheaper to live" Desiree added, obviously annoyed by the situation.

"Maybe you could consider relocating" Reid suggested as they got into the elevator. "If you look hard enough you'll find plenty of places in Las Vegas that's great for raising kids" He added as the elevator jolted into action.

"It's not just that" She said with a sigh. Reid gave her a concerned look so she explained "The investigation into all those kidnappings sparked some media attention. One of the neighbours just called to say news reporters have been reporting outside my house for the best part of today. How am I supposed to take Spencer and Anna back tomorrow with all that happening?" She asked as the elevator doors opened and they paused in the lobby to talk without the kids having to hear.

"You could always stay a little longer… or relocate out of Nevada" Reid suggested as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

"I guess so… I mean, there's nothing keeping me and the kids there anymore. Spencer's starting high school in September so I guess if we were to move now _would_ be the best time" Desiree said, although a little unconvinced she did seem to be giving it some thought.

"We could talk about it over dinner?" Reid suggested as he followed Desiree towards the door.

"Yeah…" Desiree agreed as she opened the front passenger door and hopped in.

Reid hadn't eaten out in the entire time he'd lived in Quantico which only seemed odd when he tried to find a place to eat. In the end he had to seek out JJ to help him find the right place that wouldn't scream out 'look how much money I can spend on food I don't like' but also a place that his family would like. In the end he settled on a family friendly restaurant a couple of blocks from the hotel.

"I'm starving" Anna said as she sat down at the table and played with a strand of hair.

"We only ate a few hours ago" Desiree said with a little laugh as she pushed the hair out of her daughter's face to reveal her big blue eyes. "Come on, find something you want to eat" She said and handed her the menu.

Spencer grabbed at the other menu placed in the middle of the table and Reid couldn't help but smile when he saw his niece and nephew eagerly search the pages. Desiree glanced over at her brother and saw the small smile written across his face that seemed to pass itself onto her.

"What?" Spencer asked as he looked up at his mom and uncle that were now both looking at him and his sister.

"Nothing" Desiree with the same smile on her face as she reached across for the menu. "Do you know what you want yet?" She asked as her eyes scanned the page.

"Ice cream" Anna answered for him with a toothy grin as she handed the menu to her uncle.

"You can't have ice cream for dinner" Spencer said as he playfully nudged his little sister.

"You can! Can't you Uncle Spencer?"

"Oh, most definitely. In fact, I think we should all have ice cream" Reid replied with a big grin as he placed the menu back in the centre of the table.

"Ice cream for dinner?" Desiree asked with a little laugh.

"Yes" Reid replied with a little smile. "Or any other desert of your choice… But it _has_ to be a desert" Reid added with a put on seriousness followed by a big grin.

"Well, I'm having brownies" Spencer eagerly jumped in with the joke.

"Apple pie for me, fine sir" Desiree said with a smile as she placed her menu in the middle.

"And for the young lady?" Reid asked as he looked to Anna who had the same big grin on her face as earlier.

"Ice cream!" She practically yelled as the excitement her goofy uncle had placed over her brother and mom became too much for her.

"Looks like we're ready to order then" Reid said with a big smile. Soon a young, red haired waitress came over to take the order and ten minutes later there food was brought over.

"Oh my God…" Spencer said as he took a bite of his brownies. "These are amazing" He added as he slowly chewed.

"You should try the cookies" Reid stated as he grabbed for the chocolate chip cookies he'd ordered as something for the whole table to share.

"What're you eating?" Spencer asked as he sat up a bit to see Reid's plate.

"It's called a Mississippi mud pie. Have you ever tried one?" Reid asked as he spooned another mouthful of pie into his mouth. Spencer shook his head so Reid passed him a spare spoon and pushed the bowl closer for him to reach.

"Oh. My. God" Spencer said as he tasted the pie.

"I wanna try some" Anna pleaded so Reid passed the bowl over to her.

"Leave some for Spencer" Desiree said with a little laugh as the two kids took another spoonful each.

"Seriously, how did you find this place?" Desiree asked as she took a bite of cookie.

"My friend recommended it to me" Reid replied with a little shrug and smile.

"You all finished?" Desiree asked as Anna wiped some ice cream off her chin and Spencer took his last bite of brownie.

"Yep" Anna answered for them as she grabbed a cookie from the table then hopped down from her chair.

Reid paid at the main desk then drove them back to the hotel. "I'm so full" Anna complained as she flopped onto her mom's bed.

"You were whining earlier because you were hungry" Spencer said as he nudged her leg.

"Anyone want these cookies?" Reid asked as he dropped the paper bag the restaurant had given him to take the spare cookies in.

"Ugh" Desiree, Anna and Spencer moaned in unison.

"Come on, sweetie. Bed time" Desiree whispered to Anna and kissed her softly on the head. "Let's go get your PJs" She added and slowly followed her daughter out into her and her brother's joining bedroom.

"So, how was your last day in Quantico?" Reid asked as he lazily stretched and sat down on one of the arm chairs dotted around the room.

"Last day of freedom don't you mean?" Spencer said as he sat up a bit on the bed. Reid raised a questioning eyebrow so Spencer picked up his phone and showed him a picture of a news van, cameraman and reporter standing outside his house. "I got that this morning from my friend Jake. He wanted to see if I was home yet and got asked to do interviews for like ten news shows" Spencer explained and lay back on the bed.

"By time we get back tomorrow I won't be able to play soccer without being ambushed by them" Spencer sighed and pushed some hair out of his face.

"You never know, they might find a different story. News coverage can change overnight given enough interest or disinterest" Reid said hopefully, remembering Desiree and he had forgotten to talk about moving with them.

"That won't stop the guys at school being jerks about it" Spencer confessed and turned on his side to look at Reid across the room from him.

"You're moving to high school soon, though. The story will get swallowed up with all the other drama going on" Reid offered.

"Have you ever been to high school?" Spencer asked with a little laugh as he doubted what his uncle was telling him.

"I was twelve when I graduated. I was tutoring seventeen year old quarterbacks that kicked my ass after school; you think I didn't attract much drama?" Reid asked with a little laugh.

"That must have sucked" Spencer said sympathetically as he sat up on the bed.

"At the time it _really_ sucked. Now? Not so much. I mean, I'm working for the FBI and they're could've been football stars" Reid replied with a half smile.

"I wish I could live here" Spencer sighed as he lay back on the bed.

"Wouldn't you miss Las Vegas?" Reid asked as he looked at his nephew with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Not one bit. Half my friends are going to a different high school, the only guy my age who lived near me just moved to New York and there's a million camera crews waiting for us back home. Here- there's awesome restaurants, it's never too hot and you live here"

"But if you lived here you wouldn't get to go to restaurants everyday" Reid reminded him.

"I wouldn't mind" Spencer answered as he sat up.

"And it gets pretty cold here in winter"

"It gets cold in the desert too" Spencer replied with a little smile.

"And I can get pretty boring after a while" Reid added with a smile that mirrored Spencer's.

"Oh, I can't imagine that" Desiree cut in as she followed Anna, who was now in pyjamas, back into the room. Anna bounced onto the bed and nestled into one of the pillows. "Hey! I said you could say goodbye to your uncle, not sleep in my bed" Desiree said teasingly and tickled Anna until she jumped off the bed.

"Night, Uncle Spencer" Anna said after Reid had stood and wrapped her arms round his waist and pulled him into a hug.

"Good night, Anna" He said quietly as he smoothed out her hair. "I'll see you tomorrow to drop you off at the airport?" He asked Desiree as Anna slowly let go of him.

Desiree smiled and nodded at Reid as he made his way to the door and gave a cheeky smile to Anna who was now sitting on the edge of the bed next to Spencer. "See you then"

**Sorry this update is a little late in the day, I've been working through serious writer's block and one big headache. I finally managed to get this one down but I'm still unsure about where the story is going. I'm leaning towards the next chapter being the last but making a new story as a carry on from this in a few days. I've been giving it a lot of thought and I think it'll be best to end this story and to make a new one (or possibly more) and be able to take it in different directions. If I do decided to end this story I **_**promise**_** I'll get the plan down for the follow up and the starting chapter will be up by the end of next week. I hope you liked the chapter and the large amount of fluff I've been writing lately isn't killing you all :)**


	14. a fresh start

Reid waited patiently as another crowd burst into the main waiting area of the airport. That was the third plane to land while he was there but he knew he'd arrived early and he was expecting a long wait. Slowly the area cleared again and Reid checked his watch; four more minutes. The time seemed to slow down as the deadline closed, it showed their plane had landed on the plane timetable but it still felt like hours until the plane's passengers spilled out into the waiting area.

As passengers started looking for the bags and meeting up with relatives Reid started to think he might have gotten the plane number wrong. That was until he saw Anna's familiar blonde hair swirling towards him.

"Uncle Spencer!" She shouted as she jumped up at him. He picked her up and swung her round with a big smile on his face as she shrieked and wrapped her arms round his neck. As Desiree and Spencer got closer Reid slowly placed Anna back on the floor and smiled at them.

"Looks like she missed you" Desiree said with a big smile as Reid took her bag and led the way out to his car. Reid grinned at her as he got into the car, closely followed by the rest of them.

"Did the shipping men drop off the stuff?" Desiree asked as Reid started up the car.

"They dropped it off last night. I thought you might need some help unpacking so a couple of my friends are waiting at the house" Reid replied as he looked at his excited niece and nephew through the rear view mirror then to Desiree who was smiling just as much as him. For the rest of the drive Desiree watched out the window as she tried to familiarise herself with her knew city.

"This is it, guys" Reid said with a big grin as he pulled up in front of a two story house with a white picket fence guarding lush green grass.

"Seriously?" Spencer asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out of the car. "This is _awesome_" He said with a grin as he ran up to the door with his sister close behind.

"The doors open" Reid called to them as he grabbed the bags from the car boot and, with Desiree's help, carried them to the front door.

Anna and Spencer ran upstairs to check out their bedrooms while Desiree and Reid dropped the bags in the living room. "I see you got the sofa in here" Desiree said with a smile as she flopped onto it, closely followed by Reid.

"You can thank me for that" Morgan said with a smile as he walked into the living room with JJ and Garcia close behind. "Reid's more of a 'supervisor' when it comes to manual labour" He added with a grin. "I'm Derek, by the way. Derek Morgan"

"Well, Derek" Desiree said with a smile and a knowing look she flashed at Reid. " Have you managed to put my table together yet?" She said with a cool glance and teasing smile as she shook his hand.

"Probably not" Reid said with a smile. Morgan gave him an insulted look so he explained "Morgan doesn't like using instructions… It's the same with directions. He likes to 'wing it'" Reid said with a laugh as Morgan shot him a look.

JJ and Garcia both laughed at the boys competing with each other to embarrass the other until they heard footsteps running down the stairs and towards the living room. "Hey guys, did you check out your rooms?" Desiree asked as Spencer and Anna ran in, both slowing down when they saw the agents.

"Mine's the big one, right?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah" Desiree answered as she brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"I want the big one" Anna protested as Spencer gave her winning look and a playful punch.

"Your bedroom's big too, Anna" Desiree reminded her with a little laugh as the little girl nudged her brother. There was a small pause then Desiree sighed and got up. "What do you guys need help with?" She offered with a friendly smile.

"Well, me and Garcia were about to set up the TV" JJ suggested with a warm smile.

"I could use some help with the beds upstairs" Morgan added.

"Is that so?" Desiree said with a little smile as Morgan winked at her. Morgan's smile got even bigger when Desiree walked towards the door and disappeared upstairs. Morgan raised an eyebrow at Reid who gave him a 'don't even think about it' look with just a hint of a smile as Morgan followed her up.

"Um" Reid murmured as he watched them leave with a look of surprise. "I'm gonna set up the fridge" He said slightly hesitantly as he walked towards the door.

"Hey, Spencer?" JJ asked, Reid spun round and looked at her which made her laugh. "The other Spencer" She giggled so Reid smiled and nodded then went out to the kitchen with Anna following him.

"Yeah?" Spencer asked shyly as his cheeks threatened to blush again.

Garcia glanced over at JJ with a little smile as she saw what Spencer was trying to hide. "Can you help us with the TV?" JJ asked as she held up a bunch of wires and looked confusedly at them. Spencer quickly nodded then bent down to help them.

Three hours later Desiree had convinced Morgan to use the instructions and they'd set up most of the bedroom furniture, JJ, Garcia and Spencer had managed to get the TV started and Reid had set up the fridge.

"Who wants pizza?" JJ called as she walked inside the house with 3 boxes of pizzas. Desiree was quickly down the stairs with Morgan close behind, Anna and Reid slowly wandered out of the kitchen and Garcia followed Spencer out of the living room.

"When'd you order that?" Reid asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned.

"What's it matter? It's food" Morgan said as JJ placed the pizza boxes on the dining room table and flipped the lids up. Morgan and Spencer were first to grab a piece, closely followed by Anna and Garcia then everyone was grabbing for one.

"I'll go get my purse" Desiree said as she swallowed her last bite of pizza.

"Don't worry about it, I ordered from a place across town so it took them a while to get here. Over an hour and we get free pizzas" JJ explained with a grin.

"Talk about being frugal" Morgan mumbled as he grabbed for another piece.

"I told you the food is better here than Nevada" Spencer said as he nudged Anna slightly and smiled down at her.

"It's in the water" Garcia whispered loudly which made everyone grin.

Once the pizzas were finished, the group made their way into the living room and tried to find somewhere to sit. It ended up with Desiree, Morgan and Garcia sitting on the sofa with Anna on Desiree's lap, Reid and JJ on armchairs and Spencer leaning against the sofa's arm.

"I'm _so_ tired" JJ moaned and snuggled into the comfortable armchair. "I don't even know how I'm gonna drive home"

"Come on, honey" Desiree whispered into Anna's ear. "It's time for bed"

"I'm not even tired!" Anna exclaimed as her mom picked her up and started carrying her towards the door.

"I just saw you yawning!" Desiree said with a little smile. Spencer laughed a little and jumped into his mom's seat with a big grin. "You too, Spencer" Desiree added, Spencer moaned for a moment then got up and followed his mom upstairs.

"I better get going" Morgan sighed as he stood and stretched.

"Me too" Garcia agreed as she got up and walked over to JJ. "Come on" She said and reached forward to help her up. JJ slowly got up and rubbed her eyes then sighed and walked towards the door, closely followed by Garcia, Morgan and Reid.

Reid stopped at the door as the trio walked to their cars and paused for him. "Aren't you going home?" JJ asked as she pulled her car door open.

"The alarm doesn't get installed for a few days… I figured I'd sleep on the sofa until it does" Reid said with a sheepish smile.

"Aww" Garcia said with a little smile. "I wish my brothers were like you" She added as she hopped into her car. Reid smiled and waved as they drove off then closed the door, and walked upstairs to tuck Anna in. She was already asleep by time he got up there and Spencer was drifting off so he decided to leave them to sleep and went back downstairs to the living room.

He collapsed onto the sofa, closed his eyes and thought about what Garcia had said before she left, Thinking about it made him smile even more. He'd be the best brother and uncle there ever was, he thought determinedly. He had a lot of time to make up for the time he'd missed but a lot more time to do it in.


End file.
